Talk:Gomei
X360 * 96,105 HP at BR 99 on XBOX - Merthos 16:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * 9?,??? HP at BR 85 on Xbox--Zach152 20:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PC Just got him on the PC version. didn't get an exact count, but it had around 450-500k hp at BR 93. - Arajuk * 438,069 - 462,991 PC HP at BR 79 - Adie123 11:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * 449,105 - 453,316 PC HP at BR 65 - Drn 05:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) * 362,194 - 368,303 PC HP at BR 51 - Sarmu 15:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * 86,627 - 92,970 PC HP at BR 10 - Elenion 17:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hard * 84 209/92 840 @ BR3, * 122 172 @ BR30, * 235 826 @ BR35, * 265 424 @ BR40, * 346 318 @ BR50, * 401 477 @ BR55, * 451 998 @ BR60+ Zephyr 21:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) * 84 209 @ BR10, * 104 433 @ BR15, * 127 059 @ BR20, * 160 770 @ BR25, * 203 425 @ BR30, etc. Previous BR30 value was a mistake. Don't know what I did. Zephyr 05:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Not that it's important, but his Mend ability restores ~18.5K HP @ BR3 on hard. Taking this for 30%, we get 60K in total. ::Actually, Mend only restores 20%. Mend II restores 30% and Mend III restores 40%, so it would have around 80K~90K at BR3. Zephyr (talk) 20:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Applicable status ailments PC version -- Just paralyzed him several times. Spawn conditions XBOX version -- Must be deathclaws and beetle or just deathclaws in cove. In searing cauldron first thing you should see is a divain or nothing then he may have spawned XBOX version -- Just spawned him with only Divains present. This has been verified as I just spawned him under the same conditions. XBOX Version -- Just spawned him with BR 107. Searing Cove had 3 Deathclaws and a Giant Beetle and the Searing Caouldron had only Deathclaw types. Also, I don't know if this matters but I entered the Great Sand Sea with only one union made containing only Rush. PC Version -- Spawned at BR 80. Searing Cove had 3 Deathclaws and a Giant Beetle and the Searing Cauldron had both Divain & Deathclaw types. PC Version -- Spawned at BR 76. Searing Cove had 3 Deathclaws and a Giant Beetle. Searing Cauldron was only Giant Beetles and Deathclaws. PC Version -- Spawned at BR 65. Searing Cove had 3 Deathclaws and a Giant Beetle. Searing Cauldron was only Giant Beetles and Deathclaws. Drn 05:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) XBOX Version -- I just spawned him with BR 91. For me the preconditions were: No rare monster spawned in Searing Cove; only Grand Beetle in the Great Sand Sea. Warning The warning isn't quite true, ppl have claimed to found Dragon in Crookfen in PC version at high BR Sarmu 10:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Removed Dragon Liver warning - I just found plenty of Dragons in Crookfen at BR87 on PC. PHJF 09:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Where exactly did those dragons spawn? can't seem to spawn any in crookfen, not even dread dragons-- 22:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Dread Dragons can't get you a dragon liver.--Brokendwarf 23:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) EoT attack Just spawned him at BR 33. That aside, on the oage it says uses an EoT attack every round, in my battle, which lasted for about 6 turns, he only used vulcanbreath once, and never used Desperate Wail. I didn't inflict ailments on him whatoever. DivineB 10:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I notice he wasn't using many EoT attacks either. Only every second or third round. BR 73 on PC. Torinir 08:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC)